


Winter Cuddles

by moomooz



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shy Dan, Snowed In, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomooz/pseuds/moomooz
Summary: Dan hates the cold.  So of course he and Phil get snowed in at the cabin they rented.  He's miserable until he finds a warm someone to snuggle against.~  Fluffy first kiss phanfic <3





	

Dan’s teeth chattered as he huddled under the thick wooly blanket. Phil burst through the doors of the cabin they were staying in, humming happily. Dan looked up in time to see a big goofy grin on Phil’s face–which was flushed from the cold–as he shook the fluffy white snow out of his hair.

“Wow! It’s like Christmas out there!” Phil said, almost giggling. It took the older boy a little while to finally notice the Dan-shaped lump of blankets shivering in front of the fire.

“You okay?” Phil asked, concern suddenly in his voice, trodding over to him.

“Yes Phil, I’m just perfect,” Dan said, teeth chattering.  
Phil frowned and added some wood to the fire. Dan was pouting: they weren’t supposed to be here this long. Just one night out in nature, that was supposed to be it. What could possibly go wrong? Well, they’d been snowed in, that’s what bloody well went wrong. He’d been stuck here, freezing his ass off, for three days now. At least his best friend was here for him to complain to. The storm was clearing up now though, thank god. They could leave in the morning.

Dan’s eyes got heavy and he yawned, staring at the fire as it got bigger and warmer. Once Phil was finished tending to the fire, he plopped down next to Dan, throwing a big comforter around them.

Dan blinked, more awake. He looked up at Phil and scooched a bit closer so they could close the blanket and insulate themselves from the cold. Dan eventually wiggled up against Phil, basking in the warmth.

Phil was actually starting to get a little too hot, but he didn’t mind. He could feel Dan’s soft breath on his neck and he thought about his plants at home. He would need to water them right when they got back.  
Phil’s thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand rested over his nose.

“What-?” He started to ask.

“Shhhh. I’m stroking your glabella,” Dan said. Actually, he just wanted to warm that nose up. It was so… pink. Too, uh, distracting. Okay, so Dan was a bit drunk, but how else was he supposed to keep warm when Phil was out in the woods leaving food out for animals?

Phil just stared down at Dan who was wearing the cutest expression ever of concentration on his face as he worked. Dan reached another hand out so he could rub both of Phil’s cheeks too.

Dan blushed and froze when his eyes met Phil’s, who seemed totally unfazed by the contact. Dan stared into those beautiful big eyes. Those mesmerizing spheres of total perfection and… and… The next thing he knew his lips were pressing against something soft. They were pressed against Phil’s lips… His best friend Phil… His roommate Phil… And oh god, what was he doing? What was he…? His brain was too slow right now, he couldn’t process, he just knew that it felt so good. So right.

Phil was tense for a moment, surprised by the kiss. But within a few seconds he was melting, slightly hesitantly, into the Dan, wrapping a trembling arm around his waist. Phil’s lips were a bit chapped and rough from the cold and Dan’s togne tasted like alcohol, but for some reason neither of them really cared.

Dan’s heart and mind felt like they would explode. It was just so awkward and embarrassing and strange and amazing and beautiful and perfect and and… What was he thinking about again?

A small moan slipped from Phil as Dan finally broke the kiss, quickly hiding his face in Phil’s sweater. Phil wanted to hide too, but couldn’t move with Dan practically on top of him now. His eyes darted around the room, heart fluttering nervously. He awkwardly patted Dan’s shoulder as they sat there in silence for the longest, most awkward minute of both of their lives (which was saying something).

“Hey… Phil?” Dan spoke so quietly Phil almost didn’t hear him. “ Do you… want to stay here a few more days?”

“…Yes please.”

Phil’s plants would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my first fanfic: Winter Cuddles!! Originally posted on Tumblr by @moomooz1 (aka me) for the lovely @hungover-howell ! :D Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
